


Who Is In Control?

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Caroline's attempt at being the Domme, Dirty Talk, Dom!Klaus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: After being such a good girl for her Master, Caroline gets to choose a reward.





	Who Is In Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3tinkgemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/gifts).



> Abby, I absolutely love your writing! You are always so creative and your smut is fantastic... So I hope you enjoy this gift! It's based on one of the ideas from your list, and I tried to includde some of the things you said you wanted to see. I hope you like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone else: as stated in the tags, this includes BDSM smut, so if that's not your thing, this is probably not the drabble for you!

Caroline closed her eyes.

She could hear the charcoal brushing against the paper painfully and purposefully slowly. She had seen him draw perfectly accurate sketches of her in minutes… But of course Klaus would want to drag this out.

He wasn’t the one naked and sprawled across a settee, after all. His arms weren’t the ones stretched above his head; his legs weren’t the ones that were spread apart.

And he wasn’t the one who had to listen in excruciating, delicious details everything that would be done to him if he just were patient enough.

She was the one going through all that. And she felt both hate and love for her current situation.

The way his tongue curled around her name as he described how he would have her, his accent and rough voice caressing her like his hands would… It made her pussy ache in its emptiness, begging for friction she was not allowed to receive.

Not unless she wanted his sweet words to become harsh; his promises to become threats.

And then there was the matter of his eyes, of how his gaze would run across her skin, analysing every inch of her in a way that might have made her blush in self-awareness if it weren’t for the look of lust he directed at her. Her flush had nothing to do with embarrassment.

Caroline could see how much he wanted her, could see how much effort he had to put in order to restrain himself from fucking her right there and then. It was all part of that little game and it was always one of the things that made her feel powerful while playing.

The things he could make her feel, the things he could convey with just a look…

“Caroline,” he called from his armchair, the tone of his voice indicating that he had tried talking to her, but she hadn’t responded. “Tell me what lovely thoughts you are having that are making you so distracted.”

She gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Master. I was just thinking that I like the way you look at me.”

Klaus raised his brows, “The way I look at you? And here I thought you enjoyed the way I talked. Should I stop?”

Caroline shook her head hurriedly. “No, Master. I love listening to you telling me the things you want. Please, don’t stop.”

He smirked at her, his gaze roaming her body hungrily. Her breath hitched and she had to hold back a groan of frustration at how she couldn’t press her thighs together. “I see. So you want me to tell you about how I will bend you over the table and fuck you until you scream my name?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

God, she needed him to be done with the drawing now, needed to feel him inside her. But instead, he just kept talking.

“I can see how wet you are for me, my love. How much you want me. And yet, you are being so patient… Such a good girl for your Master. And you look so beautiful like this. Spreading your legs so willingly for me, showing me what’s mine for me to do as I please… Touch, look at, draw… You are mine, Caroline, and you know that I treat what belongs to me very well when they deserve so.”

“Thank you, Master,” she said weakly. She wanted nothing more than for him to allow her to bring her hands between her thighs, but she knew that being patient for a little longer would work out well for her.

“Once I’m done here, I will want you on your knees for me, and your pretty lips arounds my cock. I want to watch you touching yourself while you pleasure me. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

Caroline nodded hurriedly, closing her eyes as she imagined the picture he was describing. “Yes, Master.”

“Good girl,” he said appreciatively, a small smile on his lips.

His attention returned to his sketch, and hers remained on the way his eyes would scan her body, attentive to every detail… Even after all these years, she was still taken aback by how much he wanted her. How much she could feel it in his gaze.

It wasn’t long before he finished drawing her, even if it felt like an eternity had passed to her.

“Come here,” Klaus told her, setting the sketchbook aside as she walked towards him with weakened legs, not even her vampirism helping her.

Caroline kneeled before him, putting up a show for him to see how wet she was as she bent each leg slowly. She took pride in seeing how he swallowed, and how uncomfortable he was looking with the bulge in his jeans straining against the fabric.

He nodded as a way of telling her that she could start, and she was quick to unbutton his pants and drag down the zip. Klaus helped her push his jeans and briefs down to his ankles.

She wetted her lips staring at his hardened cock, pre-cum already leaking from its tip. There was something about pleasuring him, about being the one who got to make him fall apart that always left her yearning for it.

Caroline gave his shaft a long lick as one of her hands began to massage his balls, the other running down her torso teasingly slowly as his eyes followed its movement, coming to rest between her spreaded legs.

She toyed with her clit, letting out a long moan that had Klaus groaning before she wrapped her lips around him.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he hissed as she lightly scratched his sensitive skin with her teeth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair in response, using it to begin guiding her movements. He was  _ not _ in the mood to let her tease him by being deliberately slow today. “You look so beautiful with your pretty lips around my cock. And you love doing this so much that you can’t help but touch yourself, too, isn’t that right? Let me see you ride your fingers for me, Caroline.”

She quickly complied, slipping two fingers inside her soaking pussy as she sucked around him.

Her hand was a poor substitute for his cock, but at least it was  _ something,  _ and she cried softly in relief as she began to rock her hips against her fingers, moving them as fast as her head was bobbing up and down his length. Her thumb kept rubbing her clit.

Klaus watched her every move with the same attention he had when he had been drawing her, before he locked his eyes on hers again. This was something she knew he loved… She had to keep looking at him so that he could see her every reaction, memorize the faces she made when she was close to coming.

“Look at you. Look at how you touch yourself to how you are pleasuring me, your Master. And you look so fucking perfect doing so, my love. I love the way you moan for me as you put up such a pretty show for your Master, letting me watch you ride your fingers… And you are such a good girl, too, keeping on sucking my cock while you do it. You are so lovely, Caroline. So lovely. And I want to watch you come for me.”

His words were always more than enough to send her over the edge, and all it took was for her to curl her fingers and brush them against her walls for her to fall apart. And watching her was what made him find his release, too. He spilled down her throat while tugging at her curls.

She sat on her heels and they both stood there for a few moments, laboured breathing and hazy eyes.

Klaus helped her up to sit on his lap, grabbing her wrist and bringing her soaked fingers to his lips so that he could suck them clean. Caroline couldn’t help but blush at how he moaned at the taste.

Then he cupped one of her breasts in his hands, reshaping it and teasing her pebbled nipple with his thumb.

“I’ve been wanting to touch you all day long, sweetheart,” he confessed as she arched her back to encourage him.

Just a few touches from him and the relief she had felt from coming was already fading away, quickly being replaced by a new wave of desire and need. She could never get enough of him.

“I’ve been wanting you to touch me all day long, too, Master.”

He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her neck, his stubble pleasantly scratching her skin as his nose caressed up her throat. “Tell me,” he whispered his order against her ear.

“I want you to fuck me, Master. I kept thinking about how good your cock would feel inside of me.”

Klaus groaned right before he captured her lips in a rough kiss. He bit her lower lip harshly, his tongue swiping over it to sooth the pain, and then pushing past her lips to explore her mouth.

His hands caressed her legs and hers were buried in his hair, needing him close. She could already feel him growing harder against her thigh.

“So you want me to fuck you?” he asked in between kisses as he switched from her mouth to her jaw.

Caroline knew what he wanted to hear, so she nodded. “Yes, Master,  _ please.  _ I need your cock inside of me. Please, fuck me.”

“More,” he demanded, his fingers gripping the flesh of her arse and making her moan.

“Please, Master. I will be a good girl for you, just please let me come around your cock. I need you. I want you to spill inside me and mark me as yours.  _ Please _ .”

She knew those words would get to him, that his most possessive side would feel the need to claim her, and she was proven right when he ordered her to bend over the desk of his office.

She hurriedly complied, walking towards his desk swaying her hips a little more than she normally would, enjoying the feeling of having his eyes on her.

Caroline bent over the table, a shiver running down her spine as her sensitive nipples touched the cool surface, and she pressed her cheek against it as she waited for him to finish taking off his clothes.

Klaus watched as she spread her legs invitingly as he got closer to her, and he stroked his cock a few times to help with the insistant throbbing he felt.

“You are so beautiful, sweetheart,” he praised, pushing one finger inside of her just to watch her squirm a bit at how unfulfilling that was.

He smirked when she let out another pained  _ “Please.” _

Then he replaced his finger with his cock, making her gasp and grab the edge of each side of the desk.

Normally, he would tease her with achingly slow thrusts, but she was being so good for him lately that he decided to skip this torture just this once. Besides, the satisfaction of having her begging for more could easily be replaced by the sight of his release sticking to her thighs and the knowledge that she was giving herself to  _ him. _

Caroline moaned so pretty for him as he fucked her hard and fast like he knew she liked. And the way she cried out his title when he began playing with her clit, rubbing it then circling it lightly… It was enough to drive him mad.

She closed her eyes, just focusing on the way he was making her feel in that moment, how big and perfect he felt inside of her. The sound of his balls hitting her skin with each thrust echoed through her ears accompanied by his words.

“You feel so good, my love. So perfect. I love how eager you are to spread your legs for me, how you are willing to beg for your Master’s cock because you are so desperate for it. Tell me, Caroline, who do you belong to?”

“I’m yours, Master,” she said easily, her voice hoarse, and she meant every word. “Only yours.”

She knew how much he loved to hear her say it, to have her admit it that she finally accepted her place with him.

And this was what always thrilled her and filled her with excitement… How much certainty she could place in this, in them. How much she wanted to be his, and just how much he wanted  _ her _ .

It drove her off the edge as he rubbed her clit just the right way as he kept thrusting into her, and it wasn’t long before he spilled inside her.

“Mine,” he said as he marked her with his release.

Klaus pulled back, pressing a hand to the side of her body to tell her to stand up as well. He walked to where his clothes were lying on the ground and put on his briefs, while Caroline got a blanket they kept for her in one of the drawers at his desk.

He sat down at the armchair and she joined him, wrapping herself around the blanket and resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close, caressing her back soothingly. She smiled to herself as he pressed a kiss to her hairline.

They kept silence for a few moments, trying to get down from their highs and just enjoy being close to each other. They both loved these tender moments in each other’s arms.

“You were so good for me today,” Klaus praised her softly, making her look up at him. “You have been so good to me lately… I believe you deserve a reward, wouldn’t you agree?”

“If it would please you, Master.”

He chuckled, enjoying her pretty answer. He brought his hand to cup her cheek fondly, his eyes finding hers so that she could see he meant what he was saying. “It would.”

Caroline blushed. “Thank you, Master.”

“What do you have in mind, my love?” he asked curiously.

Klaus had learned over the years that Caroline loved exploring new things and he couldn’t wait to hear what she would choose to do this time. What lovely fantasy she had been thinking about lately and hadn’t told him yet.

He was surprised to see her biting her lower lip and averting her eyes.

She was never shy about the things she wanted, knew there was no reason for her to be. He had tried every single obscure fantasy there had been invented in this world, and she knew there was nothing he would judge her for.

“Come now, sweetheart,” he said when she remained silent. “I am giving you the opportunity to pick anything you want… All you have to do is tell me what it is.”

Caroline looked up at him again, her eyes still showing her uncertainty. “I know, Master. I just think that you won’t like what I have in mind.”

He arched his brows at her, feeling a bit surprised. “Try me.”

She spent a few seconds playing with the edge of her blanket, as if trying to muster up some courage to tell him what she wanted. This behaviour was beginning to worry him… She should never be afraid of telling him anything, and he told her so.

“I’m not afraid,” Caroline assured him quickly. “I trust you, I promise. It’s just… I don’t think it’s something you will like and I don’t want you to do it if you don’t want to. And, really, I don’t even know if I would really like it, but I wanted to give it a try and just see if, maybe, I could-”

“Caroline,” he interrupted her. “Why don’t you tell me what you want and we will take it from there?”

She hesitated for yet another moment before saying with her gaze locked on her hands. “I want to try being the Domme.”

“Oh,” Klaus said, extremely surprised by her request. He had never thought she had any interest in it, though he supposed he should have foreseen that Caroline was curious enough that she would eventually want to experiment with it.

“It would be just a one time thing,” she assured him. “I’d just like to try it and see if it’s something I could be into. But only if you want to! I can’t imagine that submitting is really your thing, so if you’re not comfortable with it, then we won’t do it… Master,” she added his title as an afterthought, almost having forgotten they were technically still in play because of her nervousness.

Her anxiety with having to check whether he was or wasn’t okay with it was precisely the reason he thought she had no interest in being a Domme, but if she wanted to try it… Well, there was very little he wouldn’t do for her, and that wasn’t one of those things.

Klaus stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying to make her feel more at ease. “All right. We will do it.”

“Are you… Are you sure? I really don’t want to do it if you’re not into it.”

“If I didn’t want to do it, then I wouldn’t say it’s fine. You are right. Submitting isn’t my favorite, but I’d do it for you, my love. And if you realize that is something you would like on a permanent basis, then we can talk about it, too.”

Caroline pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Master.”

“Anything for you, my sweet Caroline,” he said, pulling her back against his chest and running his fingers through her hair. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you have in mind?”

* * *

 

Things had started out great.

Like,  _ really _ great.

Caroline had seriously been enjoying the thrill of being the one in charge, the one who could dictate what, when and how things would happen. She had always loved being the one in control of the situation, after all.

So when she tied up Klaus’s wrists above his head and pressed teasing kisses down his torso, her nails scratching his abdomen until her lips decided to taunt his cock, only to watch him groan as she pulled back… Everything was perfect.

And when she straddled him, riding her fingers on top of him, squeezing her breasts for him to see, but not touch, just so she could watch the desire on his face… It made her feel so fucking powerful and it had been just  _ so _ satisfying.

But now, after she had told him to follow her around on his hands and knees — something he had done to her countless times — and after she had made him kneel by her feet as she sat on an armchair pretending to read a book… She wasn’t so sure she was loving it anymore.

Caroline knew very well there was a very fine line between the good and the bad kind of humiliation.

The good being how perfectly dirty if felt to beg for another round of spanking, how it made her flush at the thought of how much she loved being bent over his lap as he painted her arse red over and over again, as soon as the color would fade.

The bad being ever having to feel actually diminished or even scared.

She knew that Klaus wouldn’t be scared of her, but what if he was not enjoying this at all? What if she was making him feel small instead of feeling wanted? Or what if he was bored at how they were doing nothing at that moment? The idea had been to increase anticipation, like he always did with her, but what if it wasn’t working?

Caroline’s eyes spent more time looking at him than looking at her book, searching for any signs that he was not enjoying this, but she found none. He kept his head down, perfectly submitting to her, even as she ran her hands through his hair, trying to somewhat reassure him.

She didn’t know how he did this all the time. He was always so great at reading her, at knowing what she needed and wanted and what she could take… He had always made her feel good and comfortable, and she wanted to make sure she was doing that to him as well.

As if sensing her uneasiness, Klaus slowly looked up at her, seeking her eyes.

“Please, Your Majesty, would you let me taste you?”

The quiet desperation in his voice made her shiver. It was like he needed her, needed to feel her against his tongue. She nodded and uncrossed her legs, sitting closer to the edge of the armchair.

He smiled at her as he gathered the skirt of her dress up to her waist and quickly slid her thong down her legs, throwing it over his shoulder.

Klaus pressed a kiss to each of her knees before saying, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Caroline watched him with darkened eyes. She had chosen the title because she thought it would make him enjoy the whole thing more, since she knew he had a bit of a royalty fetish, but she couldn’t deny it was working amazingly for her as well.

He gently hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, his breath tickling the inside of her thighs.

“Go on,” she encouraged, feeling a little breathless already.

Klaus gave her pussy a long lick, his stubble pleasantly scratching her skin when she bucked her hips against his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on hers as slipped his tongue inside of her.

She moaned softly as he tongue-fucked her, her fingers grabbing his hair to keep him there. She never wanted him to stop doing this. Not when it felt this good.

“Don’t stop,” Caroline ordered him.

He began to use his thumb to rub her clit, making her dig her heel onto his back almost painfully, but he only moaned against her. He loved being the one to make her fall apart, loved how she let go of everything as he pleasured her.

She wished she could keep half the coherency he had when she was the one putting her mouth on him, but she could barely remember any words that weren’t his name, let alone keep telling him all the dirty things she wanted.

Klaus made his tongue and fingers trade place, and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently around it as he scissored his fingers inside of her.

“This feels so good. I’m so close.” Caroline praised. “I want you to make me come,” she said, remembering her authority.

He didn’t need to be told twice. It only took him circling her clit with his tongue while curling his fingers inside of her for her to tip over the edge.

Klaus greedily lapped at her release, moaning soundly at the taste.

She took a few moments to recover from her high and her breathing return to normal before she cleared her throat and said, “You were very good to me, Klaus.”

The words sounded weird to her ears… She wasn’t sure talking to him like that would ever sound normal, to be honest.

If he shared her feelings on the matter, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he gave her a small smile. “I’m glad I could please you, Your Majesty. Thank you for letting me taste you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t mean to ask for too much, my Queen, but would you mind if I made another request?”

Caroline was relieved that he had other things in mind. If he were suggesting things, that meant he was willing to do them and she wouldn’t have to worry that she was making him too uncomfortable.

“Go ahead.”

His fingers kept distractingly caressing her thigh as he said, “I want to make you come around my cock. I would like to watch you ride me. Please, Your Majesty.”

She looked at him, feeling her lower belly tighten with arousal once more at his words. “Well, you  _ have _ been a good boy for me today…”

He looked at her with hopeful eyes as she stood up, and motioned for him to do so as well.

Her gaze fell to the bulge in his briefs, and she knew that he had been hard ever since she had made herself come with her fingers while making him watch.

“Take your clothes off,” she instructed as she did the same to herself, dropping her dress on the floor. Once they were both naked, she pointed to the armchair with her chin. “Sit.”

Klaus did so, and she was quick to join him, straddling his lap.

Caroline kissed him as his hands came to rest on her hips, squeezing them gently. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, biting it hard enough that it drew blood, and she quickly licked it away.

She positioned him at her entrance before she sat down on him, both of them gasping softly as she began to move.

She slapped his hands away from her hips as he began to want to take control, and he looked at her apologetically. Caroline just sank her fangs on his neck, suddenly feeling the urge to claim him, to make him understand that he belonged to her. And he would do as she ordered.

The feeling of his blood on her tongue made her euphoric. He was easily the most addictive thing she had ever tasted and it always made her crave him more than she thought it was possible to want someone.

Caroline began to move faster and faster on top of him, forgetting her original plan of making him beg her for more, like he always did to her.

She could hear his hitched breathing beside her ear, knew that it was probably taking everything in him not to speed them towards the nearest flat surface and bend her over it. But this was her moment, and he would let her have it.

His hips bucked up to meet her movements, filling her so deep and so perfectly that she couldn’t help but moan against his neck.

He reached down between her legs to play with her clit, rolling it between his fingers, pinching it… Klaus loved the little sounds she made when she was getting close to coming.

And it wasn’t long before she fell apart on top of him, still riding him through her climax.

“Come for me,” she ordered him. “I want you to come inside me.”

Klaus didn’t have it in him to rebel against such a lovely order.

Soon, they were both panting messes, clinging to each other. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her in a very familiar position for them.

“I’m pretty sure I should be taking care of you, not the other way around,” she said teasingly, caressing his arm.

He chuckled, and she felt his body trembling underneath her. “Well, taking care of you is what calms me, so I’ll argue you that by letting me take care of you, you are taking care of me.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, too tired to argue with his logic. “Okay, then.”

“So, will you tell me about what you thought about being the one in charge?” he asked curiously.

She pulled back to look at him, though he kept his arms wrapped around her to keep her as close as possible, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair down her back. “I… I mean, it was fun, and I did like it…”

“But?”

“But I don’t know. I guess I’d never really put much thought on how much attention you had to be paying to me all the time to make sure that I was okay. And yeah, it’s thrilling to have that kind of power, but it was also kind of scary? I mean, I know I can’t  _ hurt _ you, but I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything like that.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You did nothing of the sort. You actually did really well for your first time as a Domme.”

Caroline scoffed, “As if you didn’t lowkey start telling me what to do halfway through it.”

Klaus grinned at her unashamedly. “I just wanted to help.”

She rolled her eyes, but she meant it when she said, “Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetheart. So, I supposed that it would be right to assume that you would not like to change this aspect of our relationship?”

She knew he was asking her if she was sure that she didn’t want to be a Domme full-time, and she immediately shook her head. “No. While it was nice having to come without having to beg for it for a change… I don’t think I’d like all the stress that comes with it. I mean, are you sure that you even want to be my Dom? Because I don’t know how you do it all the time.”

“I still want to be your Master, my love. Nothing has changed. Unless, of course, you have changed your mind?”

“Nope,” she said, kissing him quickly. “I still love what we do.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. And to answer your question, I enjoy being your Dom, because, more than anything, I love the way you trust me, the way you give yourself to me. And, while I do have to worry about whether I’m hurting you or whether you are comfortable with what we are doing, I also know that I can trust that you will say the safeword if you need it. Besides, we have been doing this for a while, and I have learned to search for your tells. If you wanted me to keep submitting to you, I am certain that you would find it easier with time and that you would grow to be more confident in being the Domme.”

Caroline loved him for always giving her an option, for always laying all the cards on the table and making sure that she understood each one of them before she could choose.

She knew that he was speaking the truth, that if they kept doing it, she would eventually like that role better… But the whole thing had felt so unnatural to her, and she knew that it had to him as well. She didn’t want to push this when she loved what they had going so much, when it felt so good for both of them. At least not for now.

So she shook her head. 

“Thank you for trusting me and letting me try to do this, Master.”

Klaus nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “Of course, my love.”

She placed her head against his chest once more, letting his caresses sooth her, and closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of just having him this close.

Even if this experience hadn’t worked out quite the way she had expected, at least she got to walk away knowing that he trusted her just as much as she trusted him. That he belonged to her just like she belonged to him.

It made her feel even safer in his arms.


End file.
